


Daylight

by joohoens



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hyunwoo - Freeform, IM, M/M, MX, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Monbebes, Shinhoseok, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yookihyun, changki, jooheon - Freeform, leejooheon, leeminhyuk, monbebe - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoens/pseuds/joohoens
Summary: "I have said it before, alive or dead, the love of my life is a pretty badassIn which a vampire boy finds himself being truly madly deeply in love with a defenseless human and everything goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382035) by 5 seconds of summer. 



**_Give me therapy, i'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. You can keep all your misery"_ **

**_All Time Low - Therapy_ **

*******************  
Im Changkyun's therapist pursed his lip into a thin line as he wrote down whatever notes on his piece of paper while the poor black haired boy was left sitting on the chair awkwardly, opposite to the therapist. Changkyun couldn’t be bothered though, he was too busy focusing on his fingers that were fiddling against one another.

"Changkyun. I know I've asked you this a couple of times during our past sessions but you always seemed to fail to answer me so please answer me wisely..Are you okay?" The therapist asked, staring at the boy right into his eyes, searching deep down into the abyss of his soul, probably hoping that he could find some answers from the shorter guy by doing that.

But nope. Doing that just made Changkyun to find his therapist even more weird, creepy and last but not least, annoying as hell. Changkyun was holding on to the urge to just throw a book at his therapist’s face. He grew tired of it already and god, he hated it being here.

"Fine" Changkyun grumbled, almost letting out a huff.

The therapist cocked up one of his eyebrow. His facial expression literally showed that he obviously didn't believe whatever the shorter guy had just said as he warned "Changkyun.."

"I'm fine" Changkyun responded again but this time, his tone was harsh and somehow but surely, the both of them knew that he never meant to do that. It was not his fault that he was on constant edge nowdays.

He was _vulnerable._

The therapist nodded his head before continuing to wrote down some notes and asked again "Are you sure?"

_Oh my god. Someone kill me please? Or most preferable kill him_. Changkyun thought.

_Okay maybe, that was a bit harsh but for freaking sake I literally told him that I am fine. Not once but twice. How many times do I have repeat those same damn words until it apparently knocked some senses into his brain?_ His subconscious spoke once again in frustration.

"I'm _fi-_ fine okay? Aside from the none sleeping, the jumpiness and the constant overwhelming fear that something is about to happen" Changkyun sighed irritably before rushing his hand down his black hair. An exasperated sigh escaped his pale lips as he realised that he had just opened up to his therapist even after he had promised to himself that no way in hell was he going to open up to that annoying dude.

But then again, sometimes, promises are really meant to be broken.

The therapist nodded his head once again and Changkyun could have sworn that he saw a sly smirk slowly crawled on his therapist's lips. 

The therapist put his pen and papers away and placed both of his hands that were interlocked with one another on top of the table, leaned back on his comfortable chair before getting started with his 'how to make your irrelevant life more relevant 101 guide'

"If you were drowning, would you immediately give in to the water or would you hold on to a little bit of hope left in you for someone to come and help you?"

"There's no hope so I'd just give in to the water, why?" Changkyun replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"But if you were to hold your breath for a little longer? Don't you think that someone might eventually come to save you?" The therapist questioned.

Changkyun muttered, mostly to himself. "I'd rather die than suffer for that long"

"Yeah but if you hold on your breath just a little longer, it gives people enough time to realise what's happening and come to rescue you" The therapist began, obviously trying to make his point to Changkyun but he wasn't buying any of it.

"You would suffer from the intense agony pain if you do that, why would you even torture yourself?" Changkyun pointed out derisively, trying so hard to win.

"But, think Changkyun, think. Sometimes, isn't a little agony worth it?" Changkyun's therapist shot back giving the boy a knowing look.

"So what you're saying is that, it's okay to suffer and feel like as if my brain is ready to literally explode any time?"

"In the case of survival, yes but right now, I'm leaning more towards the point where if you were to hold on for a little much longer, there will always be someone out there to save you even if it takes a little extra time" The therapist elaborated.

Changkyun took a moment to process his therapist's words and concluded with a frown on his face "So, basically what you're trying to say is that, I should just stay strong for a little longer until someone is there to save me?"

"Precisely my point. Now, Changkyun, I would need to ask you these _que-_ "

Oh my goodness, It felt like as if my prayers were been answered when the timer on the desk rang telling us that the session was over and that I could finally leave this hellhole after being held hostage in here, no offense. Changkyun's mind spoke again.

He then adjusted the straps of his bag on his shoulders before standing up and headed for the door. With the door handle being twisted, Changkyun stopped himself before speaking once again.

"Well.. Guess what? I really do hope and pray that someday, someone will really rescue me from this crazy stalker I'm having right now" He admitted softly.

_"You mean your crazy stalker that don't even exist? " The therapist remarked._

Changkyun gasped in disbelief, letting his mouth to gape open before snapping at his therapist's rudeness "Don't you ever start to tell me that he's not real because I know that he is real. I-I just know it. I ca-can feel it"

"You're just being delusional, Changkyun. Nobody is stalking you"

Just like that, Changkyun's had enough. He slammed the office's door shut and left the building with an infuriated emotion starting to pent up inside of him because deep down in his guts, changkyun knew that whoever the hell that have been following him, is real.

And Changkyun would do whatever it takes to prove them wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

" _God_. If i knew this route is creepier than the route I usually take. I wouldn't have went here in the first place" Yoo Kihyun muttered to no one in particular.

His brown eyes scanned his surroundings, old burnout and obviously abandoned buildings were everywhere on his left and right. The old paints on the walls were peeling off on its own and to top it all, the buildings were slowly beginning to crumble down.

Now that Kihyun had thought about it again, which he should've had way earlier than this.

 _What kind of a short way home route was this? It was more like a route that will lead you towards hell._ Kihyun's subconscious spoke.

Well, if it just so happens that he would somehow find himself having a staring competition with Lucifer, it wouldn't be a surprise to him anymore.

In fact, Kihyun was almost jealous with those fictional male characters on his tv screen. They were always so brave and completely fearless of everything, Kihyun wanted to be exactly like that, but he knew that it is way too impossible. The probability of him being like that was like a negative one, not even close to a whole number.

Honestly, Kihyun was certainly the one who would always end up leaving the whole group, running away like a cry baby but trust him, he's not as bad as his best friend, Jooheon.

Kihyun fished out his phone from his front pocket and pressed the torchlight icon at the bottom of his screen to activate the flash function.

When he was shining the light to his surroundings so that he could see much better, his gaze landed on a black kitten about a few feet away from him. He was beyond astounded when he saw that the adorable kitten was staring back at him with its innocent widened eyes and its tail that was literally moving around carelessly.

Kihyun's brown eyes softened the sight as he  slowly moved forward to the kitten, hoping that he would not chase it away.

" _Awh._ Come here, kitty" The brown haired boy said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Meow"  It responded back before tilting its cute little furry head to the side and letting out a small purr.

Kihyun's heart immediately melted because of the adorableness that the kitten was emitting. He even wished that he could kidnap it (but nobody has to know that)

Once he was about a feet away from the kitten, he knelt down to get to the same height as the kitten. With his hands raised in the air, he attempted to stroke the kitten's head but much to his dismay, before the boy could do so, his phone's familiar ringtone rang.

Loudly.

The poor boy ended up slipping on his toes, making him to lose his balance as he fell to the ground without realising that his phone were being thrown as well.

"Oh shit" Kihyun cursed loudly after spotting his phone.

The boy let out an exasperate sigh before standing up, brushing some random dusts off his skinny jeans before approaching the phone to check who was calling him.

_**Minhyuk.** _

His best friend's name appeared on the caller ID and Kihyun immediately answered the call without much hesitation.

He was extremely pissed.

"What?" Kihyun spat almost immediately, as he was currently mad at Minhyuk for being the reason that the kitten ran away and him, falling.

He heard Minhyuk chuckled through the phone " _Ohhhh,_ someone's mad. What happened? Did someone pushed you off the bed this morning? or are you just having your man period now?"

That was then, Kihyun realised that he had chosen a wrong friend.

"You, happened" Kihyun snapped

" _Hmm_.. Me? Okay then, what have I done to our poor little Kihyun?" Minhyuk teased as Kihyun could start imagining his best friend smirking right now.

"I don't know, you tell me" Kihyun hissed.

"No seriously. What the hell did I do wrong? Care to enlighten me, honey?"

"First, You called me at the wrong timing, scaring the shit out of me and secondly, let's not forget about the fact that it was you who told me about a new short way home and literally begged me to try the route out" Kihyun growled, kicking a random innocent rock that he had spotted on the road.

Minhyuk's soft gasp could be heard on the phone as Kihyun could imagine the boy raising his guards up before defending "I, so did not begged you"

Kihyun was certain that he almost cracked up at his best friend's response. He rolled his eyes before answering Minhyuk with a blank face "Yes. You did"

"No!" His best friend protested before leaving a pause for a while and then continued "Okay, fine. Maybe I did but... don't you dare to start with the whole ' _I told you so_ ' thing"

"I told you so"

"Yeah, I saw that one coming" Minhyuk grumbled softly before asking "Anyways, so what you're trying to tell me right now is that you're trying out the new short way home that I've _suggested-_ "

" _-begged_ " Kihyun corrected his best friend with a distinct warning tone.

Minhyuk let out a huff sound before correcting his mistake and obliged "Fine, the short way home that I _begged_ you to try?"

Kihyun only frowned deeper as he placed his left hand inside the pocket of his jacket. "Are you done pointing out the obvious here?"

He had to admit, he was pretty terrified right now.

 _Nobody would like it to be alone in a creepy alley, it is basically a death sentence._ Kihyun thought.

"You're alone?"

"No, I'm here with someone. Yes, I'm alone!" Kihyun sassed.

"And why exactly didn't you ask a gentleman to send you home?"

"Because I don't want to?" Kihyun replied, being completely three hundred percent done with Minhyuk

"Idiot" He heard Minhyuk muttered softly but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

Or maybe, minhyuk did it on purpose.

"Seriously, that's all? Your best friend is stranded in the middle of nowhere and you're not even going to help him out of his misery?" The shorter boy questioned with his teeth chattering in anger against one another.

Kihyun was not mad, he was _beyond_ that.

He was completely infuriated and irritated.

"Whatever. Where the hell have you been for the whole day anyways?"

"I went out with Jooheon" Kihyun shrugged his shoulders in defeat, realising that Minhyuk's help won't come in as easy as he thought it would be.

His feet started to walk down the narrow road aimlessly, obeying the strong gut in him that was telling him he was supposed to continue walking straight on this damaged road.

God, help him please.

"Lee Jooheon, _aye_?"

"What?" Kihyun responded, completely confused with his best friend's remark.

" _No-_ nothing, just where did you guys go then?"

"Watching some new kickass shows" Kihyun replied, almost emotionless.

"By 'kick ass shows' you mean, avengers?" Minhyuk pointed out.

"Maybe?"

"So, he dragged you to watch avengers?"

"Yes, Minhyuk. Yes, he dragged me"

"Are you sure it's not you who dragged him instead?"

"That's not the point! I'm freaking lost right now"

"So, you like him?" Minhyuk asked, ignoring the last thing Kihyun had just said. The poor boy wasn't sure if Minhyuk even cares about him or not.

"Lee Minhyuk, did you forget about the fact that your best friend is lost?" Kihyun reminded, trying to tell his best friend that he don't have time to play around.

"Just answer the question first, _shortie_ " Minhyuk snapped harshly, making Kihyun's mouth to gape in return.

Some kind of 'best friend' Minhyuk is, right?

Kihyun had no other choice so he sighed heavily in defeat "Fine, I don't like Jooheon okay?"

"Oh right. I forgot about your endless crush on this something _chang_ kid or whatever kyun kid. Whatever the boy's name is-"

The brown haired boy let a small sarcastic laugh to escape his lips before correcting his best friend's mistake "It's Changkyun-"

Right after Kihyun had mentioned the boy's name, a sudden gust of wind appears, sweeping some of the dead leaves and dusts up in the air with some of his hair somehow ended up covering both of his brown eyes.

Steadying his balance, Kihyun took a long steady breath before letting his head to process what the hell had just happened.

It almost felt like as if someone with an unbelievable amount of speed ability had just dashed past him but he don't want to make such assumptions.

It was either that or he would end up traumatising himself.

"What the hell was that" His eyebrows frowned as he narrowed his eyes, staring straight in front where the strong "wind" had went to.

Kihyun thought that maybe he had just seen a shadow of someone running for a second but then again, it was late at night and he was super tired.

It was probably because his tired eyes and brain were playing tricks on him.

At least, that was what he thought.

Then again? Unless it was the flash or any superhero with some sort of special abilities, who the hell had the ability to run that freaking fast?

Kihyun was now almost certain that Jooheon had put something inside his drink. Maybe he had drugged him or sneakily put some strong alcohol inside it.

But, Jooheon is not like that. Never in a million years would the adorable boy ever do that.

So, what is happening right now.

"What the hell was what?" Kihyun's best friend asked, snapping the brown haired boy back to reality. For a second, he had actually forgotten that Minhyuk was still on the phone.

" _Uhm_.. _No-_ nothing, just my eyes playing tricks on me"

"Are you sure? You kind of sounded off"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine"

"You know, like distracted?"

"I'm fine." Kihyun said with convincing tone as he clenched his fist tight, trying to calm his anxiety.

Shrugging the thoughts off, Kihyun continued walking straight down the road again.

"Ok? Uhm fine. Unless you want to get stuck there forever, how about I offer you some help?" Minhyuk laughed at his own joke.

Other times, Kihyun would laugh along but right now, he was just plainly not in the mood.

"Haha, real funny. Now, give me the directions" Kihyun demanded strictly.

"Are you in an alley right now?"

"Obviously, _the-_ "

Kihyun started before his words were being cut off as cat got his tongue when his gaze fell upon the beautiful lights of the city and some definitely new, big buildings. The street lights were illuminating bright, shining down on his petite body

He realised that he had just found the exit of the alley and believe it or not, the boy would've done some intense twerking session if he did not just get traumatised an hour ago.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Kihyun cheered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked as a mental image of him frowning and folding his arms, being all serious and concern at the same time started forming inside Kihyun's head.

"I'm at the end of the alley right now. Currently, at a random street that I've never seen before but it's alright, I guess. I mean it's better than getting stuck inside a creepy alley" Kihyun grinned from ear to ear.

People that were walking down the street started giving the poor boy weird stares, probably wondering where did his sanity go.

He probably left it at the other end of the alley, so can they blame him though?

Nevertheless, kihyun didn't blame them for thinking so because if he were to see some random person standing at the end of the alley, heavily breathing the air like as if she/he hadn't breathe in the fresh air for like a thousand years, with a big wide smile on plastered their face.

In the nicest way as possible, Kihyun probably would've had punched the weird person face and not feel bad about it.

Kihyun heard his best friend interrupted as the taller boy instructed "Sweetheart, go find and read the sign board directly on your left please"

"Oh"

"Yes. That street is where your apartment building is located at, idiot"

Now Kihyun just felt like as if he had reached the borderline idiotic level.

"Oh" Kihyun repeated again, dumbfoundedly staring at the now familiar building in front of him. Now he then realised, why the building was so familiar looking to him.

"-Yeah oh. Now shut up and go home, bye"

"Well.. I'm sorry incredible hulk, did I just pissed you off?" Kihyun sassed after rolling his eyes in annoyance and of course, Minhyuk being the 'amazing' friend he was, he hung up, just like that.

Kihyun laughed at his best friend's action in return before shoving his phone back inside his pocket and as he was about to continue walking, Kihyun didn't know what the hell happened but the next thing he knew, his small figure was thrown over someone's shoulder, definitely broad.

"Let me go!" Kihyun shouted after noticing that the person was dragging him back inside the creepy alley.

Oh, hell no.

"Don't struggle" The person spat harshly.

Kihyun's breath got caught in his throat making him to almost choke on air after the familiar voice rang the bells inside his head, telling him exactly who the person is.

His best friend.

"CHAE HYUNGWON, WHAT THE HELL?!" Kihyun gasped, before starting to freak out even more.

He continued hitting on the tall boy's back frantically, completely disobeying the boy's instructions and then abruptly, when Hyungwon finally stopped walking, he put Kihyun down.

The shorter boy felt his best friend putting both of his slender hands on his shoulder blades before catching him off guard as the pink haired boy slammed him against the wall.

"Ow, a _li-_ little kinky are we?" Kihyun joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little after wincing in pain at the hard impact that his back had just received.

He clenched his teeth shut together as he looked up, getting mentally prepared to face Hyungwon and fight him with his sarcasm remarks.

What? You can't blame him. Sarcasm was his only defense.

Hyungwon tightly gripped on Kihyun's wrist causing the shorter boy to harshly yank his hand away defensively. Kihyun hissed in pain while massaging his now bruised wrist.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" The brown haired boy seethed in pain, feeling the blood in his veins starting to boil ferociously.

Kihyun immediately frown afterwards after noticing that his best friend were being completely out of his characteristic.

Kihyun's defense and guards immediately went down as he saw that Hyungwon was acting off, and by 'off' he meant, strange and extremely out of ordinary.

Kihyun eyed him tentatively from up to down, back and forth and that was when, his mouth let out a huge gasp of shockness when he realised something regarding Hyungwon's eyes.

It was not the usual brown eyes instead, it was black. Not just black though, it was fully black like, literally. His both eyes were covered in the shade of pure black. Like, a demon black.

It was like as if Hyungwon was not human at all.

What the hell?

"Are yo-you okay?" Kihyun asked worriedly, ignoring the pain and the voice inside his head that was telling him to run as he straightened his posture.

"I'm sorry" Hyungwon randomly apologised, catching Kihyun off guard.

"What?"

"I can't control it"

"Hyungwon, _I-_ I'm confused"

"Fuck, Kihyun, run!" Hyungwon yelled as he pointed the shortest way out of the alley from where they came in earlier.

Kihyun stared at his best friend with widened eyes before deciding that it was best for him to not question the boy anymore and he  scrambled off, fleeing away like there is no tomorrow.

Except the only problem was that, he had just ran the wrong way.

Instead of running the closest way out of the exit and the direction that Hyungwon had pointed to, Kihyun ran the other way. The one from where he had first entered this alley from that led him to the whole 'lost' situation about an hour ago.

Kihyun cursed under his breath after realising his mistake as he decided to just continue running because there was clearly no point in stopping to change the direction since he knew that Hyungwon must have been exactly behind him.

His thoughts were being interrupted when Hyungwon magically appeared right in front of him causing him to almost slip forward as he stopped dead on his track.

"Oh. My. God" Kihyun breathed out, placing a hand over to his chest as he panted for air even if it was just a small amount.

He then let his gaze travel up his best friend's body and looked at him derisively, ignoring the questions in his mind that were roaming around such as 'how did he do that?' 'Did that just happened?'

"You had your chances but you waste it" Hyungwon growled . His voice sounded nothing like him at all, in fact, it was distorted and Kihyun had to be honest, it was really starting to freak him out.

Kihyun receded backwards without any hesitation right after Hyungwon started to approach towards him creepily. The pink haired boy's lips twitches into a cold hearted smirk when he noticed that Kihyun's back had just hit the hard and rough brick wall from behind him.

Kihyun let out a multiple of swear words under his breath that he had ever known of because he knew this was a dead end for him.

"Actually, I didn't waste it considering I already did r-" Hyungwon cut him off by slamming his hand on the hard brick that was directly beside the shorter boy's head.

Kihyun jumped a little before clearing his throat as he came to a decision to just finish his sentence, clearly unsure if it would be the right choice or not "Run"

But clearly, it wouldn't.

"Don't worry, it will only take a few seconds" Kihyun flinched when his best friend's cold fingers touched his smooth and delicate skin and began to trace down lightly on his cheek.

Kihyun gulped, cautiously placing a hand on Hyungwon's chest to maintain the distance between their faces even though it was uncomfortably close " _Wha-_ what are you talking about?"

"It will only hurt slightly though" Hyungwon flashed Kihyun a devilish grin.

"Hyungwon, you're _sca-_ scaring the hell out of me" The brown haired boy chuckled nervously, trying to lift the spirits up a little even though it was not working.

"I'm sorry" That was all Hyungwon said before Kihyun's breath hitched when he saw actual fangs visibly growing out from the front of his best friend's teeth.

Kihyun's hair bristled at the sight and before he could do anything else, he saw Hyungwon's face leaning towards his neck. Kihyun then felt a strong sensation of sharp pain that shot him from his neck as black dots slowly started to form on his vision.

And that was all Kihyun could afford to remember before blacking out.

What Kihyun didn't know, this was the very night that would change his life forever. This was the night where he had lived his last typical mundane life. This was the only night that he wouldn't be remembering as a certain vampire boy may or may not had his memory of this night's incident wiped away clean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop disturbing me, oh my gosh!" Yoo Kihyun yelled in frustration towards his best friend, giving Lee Minhyuk a piece of his mind by slamming his car door shut as hard as he could.

"I can't, because _Changkyun_ " Minhyuk teased the poor Kihyun again but this time he was wiggling his eyebrows, making the shorter boy to look at his best friend with nothing else but pure incredulity

Minhyuk better know when to stop because he had been exceeding the limit of Kihyun's patience. If he never shut up any time soon, Kihyun would take a big stapler from his pencil case and actually stapled the boy's lips shut together or maybe even better, push him off a cliff.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh of him, coming from Minhyuk's own best friend.

Kihyun shook his head at his incoherent thoughts before adjusting his school bag strap on his shoulders and started walking, -preferably away from Minhyuk.

"And now you're leaving me alone" Minhyuk visibly pouted after finally catching up with him.

Kihyun glanced to his right, where his best friend was standing at and spat with a sarcastic smile. "Maybe if you stop mentioning his name, I wouldn't have walked away"

"It's not my fault that you like him" Minhyuk muttered, feigning a sad expression.

Kihyun groaned, resisting the urge to commit a homicide "Lee Minhyuk, I will leave you right here, right now. Don't you try me"

"Fine, sorry" Minhyuk grumbled, obviously hoping for some nice response from his best friend but instead he got the complete opposite.

For a second, Kihyun was actually blessed with the complete silence he was getting. He was about to thank his best friend for his cooperation but that was until the taller boy decided to take his kindness for granted and opened his mouth again

"Hey kihyun, what time did you reach home yesterday?" Minhyuk questioned as he grabbed onto the shorter boy's hand to stop him on his tracks.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at the sudden question he received before answering "I went home straight away after i called you, remember?"

Kihyun honestly thought his best friend were just being forgetful so that was why he had to ask him but the reaction he received after his response were far from what he had expected. Minhyuk tilted his head to the side as he frown deeply.

With a serious and confused expression, Minhyuk began "But that's impossible, i waited for you an hour before i fell asleep on the couch. I never hear you enter the house at all?"

"Maybe you were dead asleep?" Kihyun reasoned out as he stared at Minhyuk like as if the guy was crazy.

He was so confused as to why Minhyuk couldn't remember it at all. He wanted to say that Minhyuk suddenly had a brain as the size of a peanut but no, the guy is literally an intellectual. So, why can't he remember?

Minhyuk shook his head "No, you know how much of a light sleeper i am. Even when i am so tired, the sound of a pin dropping can still wake me up"

Kihyun was about to answer but then he realised that Minhyuk was speaking the truth. Usually, whenever he went home late, Minhyuk would always be awake because the sound of him opening the door could simply wake the boy up from his sleep. Sometimes, Kihyun wondered whether the guy was actually asleep to even begin with.

The shorter boy could only afford to shrug his shoulders, ignoring the questions that were forming inside his head as he began to start walking with Minhyuk tracing his footsteps. from the back. He pushed the main entrance's door open and was met with a large sum of students walking by here and there.

_"you know the maths homework i owe you?"_

_"Hey, how was the party last night?"_

_"Hey, i've missed you!"_

Staring left and right, frantically, Yoo KIhyun was found dumbfounded as he kept on hearing students chattering in his ears. It was weird because there was nobody talking beside him at all but it was almost as if the conversation were being made directly beside his ears.

What the hell is this?

He didn't know why but suddenly, everything became very loud for him. The sounds of people slamming their lockers shut, the sounds of people screaming, the sounds of footsteps. He even flinched at the simple sounds of doors being opened. With the sudden overwhelming feeling that was slowly building up inside of him, Kihyun stumbled backwards earning his best friend's attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" Minhyuk questioned as he held onto the shorter boy's arm to help him regain his balance again.

KIhyun just stayed silent as he continued staring at Minhyuk with sheer of panic showing on his face. His breathing accelerated as he clenched his right fist tight trying his best to calm himself down. Both of his hands went to cover his ears as he tried very hard to block out all of the different sounds he was hearing.

" _I-I_ don't know" Kihyun answered truthfully as he kept on flinching left and right, hoping that by doing it, will help him to avoid the loud noises that were violating his eardrums.

"What do you mean you don't know? _Ki-_ "

'Minhyuk, i need to talk to you!"

The two boys snapped their head to the voice that interrupted them as Kihyun saw the one only and only Son Hyunwoo or also known as Shownu (He liked to refer himself as that, Kihyun had no idea why) approaching them.

Minhyuk shook his head at the approaching figure like as if he was signalling that 'now is not a good time' before holding on tight to kihyun's arms, not wishing to let the shorter boy get out from his sight.

Shownu continued to approach him nevertheless before asking "Oh, was i interrupting something?"

"Yes"

"No"

Minhyuk looked at the shorter boy with a shock expression only to earn a half hearted smile from his best friend back. Kihyun continued to shook his head towards his hyung, telling him that it was ok for him to interrupt as honestly, he just wanted to be alone right now and figure out what the hell is happening to him.

Seeing his best friend's numerous protests, Kihyun just rolled his eyes before gesturing his hand towards his best friend "Just go, i'll be fine"

" _Wha-_ "

"Ok great, thank you so much!"

Their hyung quickly didn't hesitate to grab Minhyuk away, leaving Kihyun to watch as they slowly dissapeared from his sight. The brown haired boy let go off the breath that he didn't know he was holding before and started heading to his locker.

As kihyun reached to his locker desperately, he immediately punched in his password before opening the door and quickly grabbed the necessity items that he needed before shoving it inside his bag.

That was then someone slammed his locker door shut without any warnings. Thank god, Kihyun had super fast reflexes if not, his hand would've had gotten stuck in between it.

"what the  _fu_ -Jooheon!" Kihyun shrieked, almost punching the boy in the face for giving him a heart attack that could've lasted for a lifetime.

"Oops?" The blonde haired boy responded, flashing Kihyun one of his famous innocent look while lifting his shoulders halfway to make the fact that he was ' _innocent_ ' completely believable.

Which obviously failed miserably.

"Can't you just greet me like a normal human being?" The shorter boy asked in annoyance, trying to ignore the strong desire to slap some common sense into his  friend's brain.

Jooheon pouted before feigning a sad expression exactly like what Minhyuk did a few minutes ago, looking almost like an adorable kitten "But I'm not normal and being normal is boring"

Kihyun rolled his  brown eyes at his friend's lame excuse for being weird and before he had the chance to talk, Jooheon distracted the boy by looking from left to right, back & forth and then looked over his  shoulder like as if he was searching for someone and Kihyun knew he was right when the boy asked "Where's your other half?"

Kihyun chuckled incredulously and asked him with a scoff at the end "You mean, Minhyuk?"

"Yeah.." Jooheon answered before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kihyun took a moment to look at his surroundings before recalling what happened a few minutes ago and answered "Oh, he went to talk to someone. Why?"

Kihyun turned to look at the boy before realising that Jooheon wasn't focused on his answer at all as the boy was busy staring at him for some weird reason. It was almost like as if he was studying Kihyun?

Kihyun took a moment to process his friend's action before questioning "What are you doing?"

Jooheon shook his head at the question as his eyes never left the shorter boy at all "Why do you look different today?"

"What do you mean?"

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows "I don't know, you just look paler. Damn it, did you overused your powder again?"

"What? NO" Kihyun protested with his widened eyes at Jooheon's false accusation.

He don't even wear make up and when he does, it was only foundation and powder. Plus, the only time he had ever overused his powder is when he was fifteen but it was only because he slept past his alarms and didn't have that much time to properly check on certain things and one of them was checking his face.

"I swear you're looking paler than usual, hyung" Jooheon pointed out, as his voice trailed slightly at the end, looking like as if he was deep in thought.

"It's probably nothing" Kihyun chuckled at his best friend's curiosity as he found it cute.

"And since the hell when did you get that necklace from?" Jooheon asked, pointing to the green resplendent vintage pendant that was sitting on Kihyun's neck.

It had been perfectly hung through the elegant delicate chain. The green pendant was in a circle shape but it was as the size of an iris. The diamond that the pendant was made of, shone ever so brightly to their eyes as the chain connected to it had actually fit perfectly around kihyun's neck.

It was not so big neither was it so small. It had just the right measurements for the both of them to even come up with the theory that the necklace was meant to be for Kihyun. It was suitable for him.. Surprisingly, the necklace actually helped to bring out his boring dull brown eyes more.

"I don't know, actually" Kihyun murmured as he curiously frowned at the sight, hands never letting go off the pendant.

He was confused. Kihyun didn't even realise that the necklace was there. Hell, he didn't even remember wearing it.

It was like one of those moments where your brain just couldn't get a simple grasp on. He really couldn't remember how the necklace even got there. It was as if the memory was at the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His brain just malfunctioned and couldn't ring a bell at all.

"That's weird because I could've sworn that I saw a similar necklace on someone else today, as well" Jooheon pointed out, frowning deeper.

"Are you sure?" Kihyun questioned as he let his fingers to hold the necklace.began to admire the necklace without realising.

It was extremely beautiful. Kihyun had never seen such beauty before.

"Oh, it's probably nothing like what you said. Maybe I am being overly paranoid" Jooheon replied as his facial expression clearly showed that he wasn't buying his own lie though.

Kihyun chuckled at his best friend's awkwardness.

His best friend laughed in return but nevertheless, he changed the atmosphere but nervously fidgeting with his fingers before continuing with a different topic "Soooo, I had another one of those yesterday"

Kihyun raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the mysterious necklace and let go of it. Clearly unsure of what Jooheon was talking about "One of what?"

"You know..... _those_ "

"One of what?" Kihyun repeated again which made Jooheon groaned in frustration before facepalming himself, clearly being lazy to explain to his oblivious hyung.

"The opposite thing of an  _oh what a beautiful dream_ "

Oh.

Kihyun flashed him a pity smile before patting his shoulder. He knew all about the boy's nightmares because thankfully, Jooheon had always been willing to share it with him whenever he encountered one of those.

To be honest, even though Kihyun never really knew what the dreams had always been about, he really tried not to think about it a lot but when he did, it always saddened him.

Kihyun stared at Jooheon with a sad look on his face before asking "Do you wanna share to me what is it about this time?"

Jooheon nodded and just by doing that, the brown haired boy could feel the hesitation vibe that his best friend was giving away unintentionally.

Kihyun really hoped that he didn't sound like as if he was forcing his best friend to answer him because he would totally understand if he doesn't want to share.

Like, to actually go and try to recall what horrifying nightmares you've had, is pretty terrifying. To Kihyun, it is like as if you have to try to remember back all the bad things that you've done in life.

"Are you sure you wanna share with me? I'm not forcing you, you know?" Kihyun reminded, trying to assure him that it would be completely fine if he refused to share.

"No. I really want to"

Kihyun reluctantly nodded his head, signalling for his best friend to carry on.

"You see, every single night, I would dream about someone getting attacked by a vampire"

The boy hummed in response, trying to get mentally prepared to what ever is gonna come next.

"But last night, it was different. It felt so real, like as if I was really really there. Hell, it felt like real life hyung. It really did, I swear. I couldn't even tell that if it was a dream at first, that's how real it felt like. I was so scared, no, _terrified_ actually. In the dream, I was trying to save the boy from that insane vampire"

Jooheon explained with his voice full of sorrow. Kihyun immediately flashed him a sympathy look before placing his hands on his shoulders, trying to tell him that he would totally get it if he wants to stop and just ditch school together today.

"It was you, hyung"

" _M-_ me?" Kihyun raised an eyebrow as he choked on his own words with his index finger pointing to himself.

Ok, Kihyun had finally reached the borderline confusion.

"The guy that was attacked by the vampire, it was you" Jooheon elaborated even further as the shorter boy continued to frown deeper when he noticed that tears were starting to fall from his best friend's eyes.

Oh. My. God.

"It wa-was tremendously horrifying you know? I remember vividly on  _ho_ -how I just stood there watching your life slowly been drained out from every _blo-_ blood that he sucked in. You fucking  _scre_ -screamed for help as the guy sank his teeth on your neck. But I never do anything, I had to be paralyzed. I swear to god, I  _tri_ -tried to help you but I couldn't move a single muscle. I was weak and scared. And I  _just_ -"

At that point of time, Jooheon was mess. Literally. His once gorgeous eyes turned inanimate and red with tears on it and god, Kihyun could even faintly hear him taking sharp and shaky breaths in between his sobs.

His heart broke, not literally.

"You couldn't do anything else so, you just screamed yourself awake?" Kihyun asked, trying to get a good grasp on the new information he was receiving.

Jooheon nodded before bursting into tears.

"Jooheony" The shorter boy called out in a gentle manner, trying his best to hold in his tears before pulling him into a hug.

Crap, he had never realised it was that bad. He thought it was just another nightmare that a regular person would have. This time, it seemed really bad, like really really bad. Gosh, Kihyun wondered how did it feel like for him to go through that every day?

"Hey, hey. It's alright, don't cry please. See, I'm okay right?" Kihyun said, trying to comfort him but it didn't work at all. Knowing that one thing he sucked at the most was comforting people.

Seriously.

"I know but it terrifies me, Hyung" Jooheon sobbed, burying his face on the shorter boy's neck as Kihyun patted his back a couple of times.

"It's okay heon-ah. It's just a nightmare, okay?" Kihyun repeated again, ignoring the tears that were falling on his neck straight to his newly bought shirt but that was far from his concern now.

Honestly, Kihyun had never seen Jooheon in this condition before and he didn't know what to do.

Jooheon stopped sobbing as he removed his grip from the his hyung's waist before staring at him in the eyes, looking like a lost puppy before asking "You promise?"

_I don't know._

"Yes, I promise" Kihyun lied, hoping it was believable enough for the boy when the truth is, he, himself were not even sure whether it was really just a nightmare or something.

Jooheon was about to say something to the shorter boy as he opened his mouth that was until a body were slammed against the locker directly beside where Kihyun and him were standing at.

" _WHA_ -" The both of them shrieked, jumping in fear.

Kihyun snapped his head towards the direction, only to have his eyes caught a sight of his other friend, Chae Hyungwon wincing in pain making Kihyun's suspicions confirmed that it was him the one who got slammed on the locker.

Kihyun was about to get into a defensive mode for his best friend but he immediately changed his mind when he saw that Hyungwon was looking at his attacker's face in such an obvious blank plain expression, like as if he was not affected by the pain at all.

Kihyun averted his attention to the front of his best frend and his mouth went agape when he saw a red haired guy, taller than him by a few inches. The man was well built, it looked like as if he came straight out from the gym as his muscles were being visible to the eyes of others effortless. He didn't even need to flex to show his muscles, he just stood there and breathed. With that, he could get everybody's attention.

The attacker was grabbing Hyungwon's collar with his bare hands. Even though he was shorter than Hyungwon, it looked like as if he was not affected by it at all. He may be at a disadvantage when it comes to height but oh boy, nothing could ever beat whatever strength he was capable of.

What the hell?

"How could you?!" The red haired asked with his volume raised to the point where it was possible for everybody in the hallway to hear him and Kihyun was right, everybody was looking at their direction now.

Kihyun wanted nothing else but to crawl to a corner right now.

"If you think this is the part where I apologise or come out with a shitty reason as to why you shouldn't burn my ass off now, then think again you shortie" Kihyun's best friend, surprisingly spat with a smirk on his face, both of them completely ignoring about the fact Jooheon and him were directly beside them.

Kihyun looked at Jooheon and Jooheon looked back at his hyung.

By their facial expressions right now, Kihyun could easily tell that they were really confused, like really. It felt exactly like as if the blood in his veins had stopped running or that his heart had dropped to the pit of his stomach.

This wasn't the Hyungwon that they know, the clumsy, dorky guy and carefree. The one who would be willing to give away his own friends for the sake of getting some sleep. The one who would do everything in his power to sleep. This time, he was more cocky and confident? Kihyun was not even sure if that was even the Hyungwon that they know.

"Oh. My. Gosh" Kihyun muttered with widened eyes.

"You won't bite him and that's final!" The attacker yelled, tightening the grip on Hyungwon's collar harshly while leaning his face forward to their friend's face despite the fact that he had to tip toe.

_Did the attacker just say bite? Like as in the bite? Like actual bite?_ Kihyun asked himself.

Hyungwon's mouth twitched into a cold hearted smirk "Too late for that"

"What?" Jooheon inadvertently questioned out loud, only to have Kihyun to clasp his mouth shut with his hand.

Both of the men stopped their argument before snapping their heads at Kihyun and Jooheon’s direction unbelievably fast, like Kihyun wouldn't be surprised if their necks had been broken because of it.

"Uhm h- _hi_?" Kihyun stuttered, flashing an awkward smile after he had removed his hand off his best friend's mouth as he tried to play it cool.

"Who the hell are you?" The attacker asked rudely as he looked like as if talking to two oblivious innocent teenagers was the last thing that he wanted to do right now.

Jooheon obviously didn't catch his drift as he abruptly stepped forward and extended his hand out "Sup man, I'm Lee Jooheon"

The attacker cocked up one of his eyebrow before retorting "I wasn't referring to you"

"Oh"

Kihyun quickly let out an obnoxious chuckle and pulled his best friend beside him, praying that he wouldn't do anything else to embarrass him.

The shorter boy looked over the attacker's shoulder and noticed that Hyungwon was frantically shaking his head and mouthing ' _no_ ' repeatedly to them to signify that he doesn't want them to introduce themselves to the stranger.

Kihyun nudged Jooheon on the side and pointed at Hyungwon secretly so that the boy would get the hint but obviously, Kihyun and Hyungwon were being ignored when the innocent boy casually stepped forward again and obliviously said "Oh, him? He's Kihyun hyung"

The sound of loud slapping were heard and all of them immediately turned their attention to Hyungwon who was frozen as he looked like as if he had just facepalmed himself at Jooheon's idiocy.

"Kihyun? As in Yoo Kihyun?" The attacker asked, acting like as if he couldn't believe the reality.

Kihyun could only afford to frown at the fact that a complete stranger knew his full name without being told. He wanted to ask but he felt like knowing the answer to that would be more disturbing than the fact that the boy randomly knew his full name.

Jooheon nodded with a frown on his face "Yeah, why?"

Hyungwon looked at the attacker before shaking his head while mouthing a big ' _NO_ ' but the mysterious boy just simply ignored him as he shoved Kihyun's poor pink haired friend away to the side and walked towards Jooheon and him.

"Hi, I'm Wonho" The attacker introduced himself while extending his hand out.

Kihyun tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion, eyes staring at Wonho with suspicions before hesitately shaking his hand.

"I need to talk to you" Wonho abruptly grabbed a hold of Kihyun's arm as he stared deeply into the shorter boy's eyes.

Kihyun felt his eyes widened in shock at the sudden change of atmosphere around them.

"Wha- _what_  do you mean?" Kihyun asked, tentatively.

Hyungwon defensively stepped forward to the front of Kihyun and said " _Uhm_ -no way"

"You and me, Kihyun. We need to talk, it's really important. I have to tell you something, please"

"No, you don't and no, you guys don't have to talk. Now you're welcome to leave, hyung" Hyungwon shooed the boy away but Wonho didn't listen.

"What are you talking about?" Kihyun asked in confusion.

He had seen and heard a lot of weird things today. He had to admit, he was kind of hoping that this wouldn't be one of them.

"Nothing! He's just insane, ignore him" Hyungwon replied with an obvious feigned laugh and Kihyun couldn't help but to frown at his best friend.

Wonho rolled his eyes before grabbing Kihyun's hand and pulled the shorter boy's small figure closer to him before whispering in his ear.

"Remember who your friends really are, Yoo Kihyun. Some of them are not who they say they are"

And just like that, he let go of his hand and walked away. Kihyun just stared at his back, completely dumbfounded as he was left wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, may the next update be soon! Much loves!


End file.
